Across the Globe
by Yungicurus
Summary: Oneshot. The Potters are excellent flyers – but can you imagine them taking a Muggle plane? At the height of her Quidditch career, Ginny is the absolute favourite for the International Quidditch Player of the Year. Only the circumstances don't seem to favour her. How do she and Harry travel to New Zealand, for them the other side of the world?


**Across the Globe**

 _This fanfiction uses the idea of Mirrorphones, a communicational invention in the Wizarding World by the Weasleys. It is borrowed from Northumbrian's fanfiction '_ Research and Development _'. Rights to the idea belong to Northumbrian; I'm only humbly using it. Read the fanfiction here:_ s/10113994/1/Research-and-Development _._

'Hmpf,' Ginny grunted.

Harry looked up to Ginny. 'I know, Ginny, I know.' He held the cup of tea in his hand and a copy of the Daily Prophet in the other.

Ginny walked around the table. She seemed awestruck, but angry. And when Ginny was angry, Harry knew, she was uncalculated. Especially when it came to something which could be easily solved with magic.

'So what you're saying is,' she began hastily, 'that there's literally no Portkey available at the Ministry? Not __one__?!'

Harry put the cup and Prophet down on the long oak kitchen table of Grimmauld Place. 'I've explained this to you,' Harry said. 'Major outfall of portkey locations throughout Northwest Europe. From here to Berlin, Portkey's are not functioning properly.' He gestured to the paper. 'They seem to be working very hard on it now.' He turned his head to the paper, where an image of Hermione Granger was put just below the title. It read: _'_ _ _NO TRANSPORTATION, LOTS OF CONSTERNATION'__. Harry smiled. 'The Prophet's coverage is awful, though.'

Ginny was fuming. Despite this, she seemed timid and composed her angriness.

'Harry,' she began. 'I don't care about the Prophet's coverage.' She leaned over the table and put her index finger on the table. 'This paper and this situation have one thing in common,' she said. Harry frowned. 'It's both very shit.'

Harry laughed. 'Stop laughing,' replied Ginny irritably. 'First time I've been nominated __internationally__ for Quidditch Player of the Year, and all you seem to care about is the coverage of a bloody Portkey outfall.'

Harry had begun eating his scrambled eggs with bacon. 'H'mione's on t'coffer,' he mumbled. He held the paper in Ginny's direction. She looked at it. 'Good for her,' said Ginny as she turned her back to Harry. He redirected his attention to other news articles on the front page, when he saw that Ginny had turned back to face Harry.

She had a curious smile. 'Can Hermione arrange something for us, Harry?'

'Sorry?'

Ginny grinned at his confusedness. 'Arrange something for us, Harry,' Ginny repeated. 'So we can get to these awards.'

Harry's expression changed. 'There's no way that can be done, Ginny. Hanu Island isn't mapped.'

'But New Zealand is, isn't it?' Ginny replied cheerfully. She swoop to the kitchen counter and began to pour some water in a glass. 'Ah, the taste of sweet inspiration,' she said as she drank. Harry had the impression that Ginny was rather excited by the means of travelling. She knew what he meant.

Harry conceded. 'Can you imagine us travelling by plane?'

'Yes of course, Harry, I'd always wanted to fly in a Muggle machine. You remembered how excited my father was when he flew from London to Madrid.'

'Funny,' Harry replied. 'But everyone knows your dad loves Muggles. He flew, simply because he _ _wanted__ to.'

'Don't we want it, too?' said Ginny swiftly. She put the glass of water on the kitchen counter and began to wave her arms horizontally, imitating a plane. ' _Fllyyy_ ,' she cheered. Harry snorted. He looked Ginny in the eyes. 'Let's see what can be arranged.'

xxx

'Hermione Granger is very busy at the moment,' said a woman behind a counter. Harry stared at her. 'Tell her it's Harry.' The woman gave Harry a starry look, but wrote a note on a piece of parchment. It transformed into a paper plane the moment she finished writing and flew to the door a few metres from him. It opened automatically as the paper memo flew in. Harry watched the door. 'It usually takes long for her to reply,' the woman mumbled. Harry watched Ginny, seated in a chair some metres behind him. 'Anything?' she mouthed. Harry shook his head.

He looked at the door. ' _H. J. Granger_ ' said the sign, followed by ' _Head of the Department of.._ ' Harry was unable to read the last part, as Hermione swung her office door open. She looked at the Harry and Ginny, who was sitting. She had a friendly smile on her face. Ginny was waving charmingly. He chortled.

'Hello Harry,' she said as she approached him. She glanced at the woman behind the counter. 'Thanks for the message, Brookes.' Harry examined Hermione's stare. 'Got time for us?' he asked. 'One minute.'

Ginny overheard them and stood up. 'Please follow me to my office,' said Hermione. The three walked into the room. Harry closed the door as Hermione sat in her chair behind a large desk. Ginny paced around, looking at the artefacts in her room. It was an airy room, with a big window overlooking the entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic. Photos of her, Ron and members of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix decorated the top a shelf; the rest of the walls were filled with bookshelves and, additionally, ample books. Hermione was writing something on a big piece of parchment. 'What can I do for you?'

Harry walked up to her desk. He seemed a bit embarrassed by the question. 'We need to get on a plane to New Zealand,' he said. 'Tomorrow.'

Hermione stared at Harry and gave Ginny a quick glance. ' _This_ is urgent?' she said.

'Well,' Harry began. "It's tomorrow-'

'Because it is not,' Hermione said distressed. 'I've got better things to do now Harry, a _lot_ of better things to do right now with this mad, mad Portkey fallout than handling this odd request.'

Ginny walked up to Hermione's desk. 'This isn't _odd_ , Hermione,' she said firmly. 'I have to go to the International Quidditch Player of the Year awards on Hanu Island in New Zealand.'

Hermione sighed. 'And the Portkey's not working,' she said as she stood up. She turned and looked out of the window, her arms crossed. 'The Portkey's a massive problem right now,' she had her back turned to the Potters. 'Harry, I might be able to fix something for you, but there are several problems.. I can think of a few already..'

'Such as?' asked Ginny.

Hermione turned around. 'The security gates, your wands, is my biggest concern. And are you going to take your broom with you?'

Ginny shook her head. Hermione was cogitating. She looked at Harry. 'Passport?'

'Got one, but it expired years ago,' he said.

'We can change that with magic,' Hermione walked up to her desk and began to search in one of its cabinets. 'Do you have one?' she asked Ginny, while searching for a quill.

'No,' Ginny replied. 'Do I need it?'

Harry looked at her and nodded. 'Yes. Essential.'

Ginny cursed. 'What now?'

Hermione took out a new piece of parchment and used her newly found quill to quickly scribble a few lines. The piece of parchment transformed into a paper plane as soon as she had finished writing it. Hermione then took another piece of parchment, wrote something longer than a few lines on it and let both pieces fly out of the door.

'It can be arranged,' she said. 'But don't Confund anyone.'

'I'll never try, of course,' Harry replied.

'I was talking to Ginny,' Hermione said unamused. 'It's a Muggle piece of transport, behave like Muggles.'

'I won't perform any magic,' Ginny briskly stated.

'You can't, since the wands will be in your luggage.'

Harry frowned. 'Can't we put our wands in the hand luggage?'

Hermione shook her head. 'Muggle security measures.'

Ginny looked confused. Hermione glanced at her and Harry. 'And don't try.'

Hermione walked around her desk to Ginny and Harry. 'There'll be someone from the Ministry stopping by at Grimmauld Place quickly to sort things out with your passport, Harry. As for the ticket..'

'How do we buy the ticket?' Ginny asked.

'On the Muggle internet,' Hermione answered. 'And that's the only problem I didn't write a memo for.'

'I have never used the Muggle Internet,' said Ginny.

Hermione looked at her. 'I have. But to complete the payment, you have to have do some form of online payment, debit card of credit card,' she said. 'Or .'

'Pay _friend_?' Ginny asked confused.

'No, Ginny,' Harry said. He waved her away and looked at Hermione. 'Who'd you think we can ask?'

Hermione seemed to be in a moment of thought.

'Well, me of course,' she said.

'You're too busy,' said Harry. 'Unless you want, of course..'

'Too busy,' decided Ginny abruptly. She had read Harry's mind. He was already very grateful for any help. Ginny seemed to be a little bit embarrassed by the burden she had put upon Hermione. She was only realising that now.

Hermione seemed to have come up with an idea during Ginny and Harry's eye contact. 'Dean Thomas?'

xxx

'Hey Dean, it's Harry, please leave me a message when you hear this.' Harry put down his Mirrorphone and looked at Ginny. 'I hope he picks up his phone soon.'

'He will.' Ginny was firm. 'He was always quick with letters, _back in the day_.' She grinned.

Harry smiled, too. Suddenly, his Mirrorphone began to buzz. 'Harry.. Harry.. Harry..' it sounded. Harry picked up the Mirrorphone and faced Dean Thomas. His hairline had receded it a bit by the years, but it still was the Dean Thomas that Harry knew.

'Hey Harry!' said Dean cheerfully. 'Didn't expect to be with you in touch that soon. Isn't the reunion in a couple of months or so?'

Harry laughed. 'Yes. Good beard by way,' Harry began. Dean stroked his beard as a sign that he had received the compliment.

'So what's up?'

'Me and Ginny need to go to New Zealand,' Harry said.

Dean grinned. 'Exotic.'

'… by plane.'

'Blimey Harry, by plane?' Dean's voice contained a mix of amazement and excitement. 'Is it because of Gin-.. hold on, Ginny is nominated for Quidditch Player of the Year internationally, isn't she?' Harry nodded.

'Amazing!'

'Thank you,' said Ginny, unable for Dean to see. Dean chuckled.

He regained a serious face quickly. 'But Harry, how are you going to travel by plane with your wands? Is Ginny bringing a broom?'

'No,' Harry replied. 'But we've been in contact with the Ministry and, more specifically, Hermione-'

'Of course Hermione,' Dean laughed. 'Who else?'

'Well, no one, but you,' said Harry. Ginny walked up behind Harry, so that she was visible for Dean, too.

'We need you to buy us plane tickets from London to Auckland on the Muggle internet,' Ginny said. 'We need to leave tomorrow.'

Dean's facial expression was dominated by uncertainty. 'That's.. short-dated, Harry. I don't know if there are tickets available, either. But most of all, that's a ton of money.'

'Some thousands to be specific, right?' Harry said.

'.. Yes.'

'You'll get it back,' Harry assured. 'Through Gringotts,' he added.

Dean seemed to struggle with the thought of doing so. Ginny noticed.

'I'll set up a meet-and-greet with Gwenog Jones for you. She's really nice and doesn't burst out a few Bat-Bogey Hexes when you try to snog her on a first date. Harry's dazing look didn't seem to distract her.

Dean seemed offended. 'And tickets for our games!' she added hastily. 'Holyhead Harpies against the Chuddley Cannons, front-row.'

Dean's face lit up. He seemed to consider the offer more thoroughly.

'I don't know, Ginny..'

Harry looked at Ginny and she understood his expression. Dean was a hard man to convince, especially for these kind of trivial matters. Ginny took the Mirrorphone out of Harry's hand and walked around the room.

'It'd help me out, Dean.'

'I know.'

'A __lot__ ,' Ginny stated. 'I'll be in the Daily Prophet.'

'I want a season ticket to the Holyhead Harpies,' Dean said. 'Front-row.' Ginny sighed. 'Let me talk to the office.' She gave the Mirrorphone back to Harry and walked to the kitchen counter. She grabbed her Mirrorphone and walked out of the kitchen. Harry could only hear her speaking to Martha Pollux, the Harpies' current team manager. Harry looked at Dean. 'I thought you were only interested in West Ham, Dean?' Dean smiled. 'I like both sports,' he said. He bit his lip. 'I do want Ginny too attend, though. It is some sort of Hogwarts pride I feel.' He stroke his heart. 'I'm bribing the sensation of the Holyhead Harpies for tickets,' he continued. 'What a day in life, Harry!' Now Harry laughed. 'Shame you can't tell your Muggle co-workers about this.'

Ginny opened the door of the living room. 'It can't be arranged directly. However, we can offer you a date with our press secretary, the very charming Samantha-'

'Greenhurst?' Dean replied. He shook his head. 'God no, I'll do this for free, if that's my prize.'

Ginny came into Dean's view and smiled. 'I feel for you that you bear this kind of resentment towards your exes.'

Dean grinned. 'You have no idea.'

'So, all joking aside, can you do it?' Harry interrupted uncomfortably.

'I got some time off work right now, so it shouldn't be a problem .. Given that everything's available,' Dean replied. 'The information will come by owl, I think?'

'Yes,' said Harry. 'Ginny's passport will come apart from the rest, though.'

Ginny put her head in front of Harry's. 'Don't forget to send it back, Thomas.'

'I won't.' Dean raised his right hand. 'Go Harpies!' Ginny and Harry laughed.

xxx

'Got everything?'

'Everything's in my bag, including my red dress,' twinkled Ginny.

'Is that all?'

'What else should I pack?'

'Your passport?' replied Harry and he gestured towards the table. Grimmauld Place's living room was occupied by two big suitcases. They had picked them up upon a quick shopping spree in the centre of London. When they came back and were heavily arguing about Ginny's attempt to Obliviate the salesman for the improper use of currency ('The Galleons were a honest mistake, on Merlin's beard, I swear') they had found Dean's owl outside their window. It held two tickets printed out on separate sheets of paper, their documents (including Ginny's Harry had sent later) and a quick note. Harry gave the tickets and passports to Ginny. He petted the owl as he took the note out of her claws.

' _I have never seen such a strange looking passport as Ginny's. Be there on time; gate number, time of departure and the time when the gates closes are all on the ticket_ ' it read. Then, really small underneath the last sentence, Dean had written ' _Can't wait for my tickets_.' Harry laughed.

'We got 'em,' assured Ginny.

'I know, Gin,' Harry replied. He walked to her and asked for the tickets. 'Departure at 9:25 am.. best be there early,' he said. Ginny looked at him.

'So be there at.. around 8?' Harry nodded. Ginny gave her a kiss and waved her hands horizontally. 'Let's go flying!'

Harry shot a look at the old clock on the wall. The time had gone to near dawn. 'And to sleep,' he said, pointing at the object on the wall. 'It's almost ten.'

Leaving Grimmauld Place the following morning went, so Harry thought, smoothly. However, Ginny tried to convince Harry to take Magic transport to London Heathrow. She was unsuccessful. Her bad mood was noticeable throughout the bus and metro ride, whereby she cursed at her big and unhandy suitcase and reminded Harry of her siblings' inherited disgust of metros. Harry wove it off.

As the clock in Grimmauld Place struck 8 am, the Potters were walking in the massive entrance hall of London Heathrow airport. Their suitcases rolled over the smooth floor towards the check-in, where they loaded their luggage. The ground stewardess shot an admiring look at Harry while checking in, which made Ginny, who was behind Harry, snappy when it was her turn to put her bag on the rubber belt.

She strode away from the check-in desk, beaming at Harry. 'That was easy!'

Harry laughed. 'Maybe. Can I see the tickets to check the flight number one more time?' he said.

'Sure.' Ginny stopped walking and grabbed her purse. It was an unusual long purse, Harry saw. He hope Ginny didn't-

'Here's the tickets,' Ginny said. Harry was peering inside Ginny's purse as she took out the tickets. He saw a long, dark stick. His stomach turned upside down.

'Is that your wand?' Harry asked carefully, looking Ginny in the eyes. She stared at her purse and fumbled in her purse. First her hand went in, followed by her arm. 'And you've got an Extension Charm on this purse?!' hissed Harry as he looked around if Ginny caught bypassers' attention. They didn't.

Ginny looked at Harry nonchalantly. 'It's only working for me,' she said. Still fumbling in her purse, she closed her eyelids briefly. Harry knew what it meant. 'Merlin's beard,' he said. Again, Harry shook his head to check if they persons around them stared at them as they went by, but everyone was determinately walking to their gate, checking-in or enjoying a cuppa tea.

'Let's get to more secluded area.' Harry and Ginny strolled towards a corner filled with airline information. Harry looked around to see if they were filmed by any security camera's but they appeared to be in a blind spot. Ginny look extremely stressed. 'I fucked up, didn't I?' she briskly stated. 'Kind of.' Harry's mind was rambling with their options. What were they supposed to do? It would be an enormous risk for Ginny just to walk up to security and act like she had a big stick in her purse. He had overheard Hermione's stories regularly when she told him how long it took her parents to check-in in Muggle airports. He hoped theirs would go smoother. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and shot a look at Ginny.

'We need to contact Hermione,' Harry said. 'But we've got our Mirrorphones in our suitcases.' He put his hand in front his face. His mind was racing. The man who took care of Ginny's passport said that was a necessary move; only two months ago the Oblivatior Headquarters had to erase the memory of twenty-seven Muggles, both passengers and custom officers, since an elder travelling wizard had accidentally activated the Mirrorphone to a custom officer while trying to explaining what it exactly was. Harry agreed that he and Ginny, although they were younger, ought to prevent such happenings.

But now they seemed to be doomed. Harry didn't want to bring up the inevitable question, but, regarding the current circumstances, he thought it'd be wise to do so – even if it would upset Ginny.

'Gin,' Harry began. 'I don't want to break the Secrecy Act. We need to go another day – we'll request our bags back from the airline and-'

'Are you out of your mind?!' Ginny's face expression was the same as in Grimmauld Place. 'I'm not letting this chance slip away, even if it takes some magic,' she said. Harry sighed. Ginny continued to glare at him. 'We both know it's very likely I can win this prize. It'd be the first time an English player wins it since.. since.. ages!' she blurted.

'What'd you propose, then?' replied Harry. He quickly glanced around to see if they were still not being watched or noticed. Nothing. He turned his attention back to Ginny.

'I just Confund the customs officer quickly before he checks me!' Ginny said. 'He isn't going to check you, Gin, I've explained the procedure of the customs and how they'll check your baggage,' Harry answered. Ginny pondered. 'Then I'll just Confund him or her quickly before I put the stuff on the tray. It's a tray, right?' Harry nodded. 'Yes. And your plan is dangerous and bordering on insanity.'

Ginny was inaudible to Harry since he realised that he forgot to check his watch for – a for his feeling – long time. His watch, previously belonging to Fabian Prewett, said 8:30, which meant they had 25 minutes to make it to the gate. He looked at Ginny. 'Let's hurry, Gin,' he said, grabbing her by the arm. She babbled over whether or not her plan was dangerous. 'You know I'm excellent at charms.' Harry nodded. Ginny gave him a brief glare and continued walking, seemingly content with the rightful assessment of her magical abilities. Harry conceded that Ginny was a skilled witch – she'd always been – but thinking rationally in these circumstances wasn't her best quality. 'Gate seventeen,' Harry promptly stated. Ginny looked around, but saw no signs bearing the gate number. Harry recognised her dazed look. 'We'll have to go through customs first,' he said. 'Where you can perform your piece of art.'

Slowly, they made their way to airport security. When they approached the doors, Harry noticed how quiet it was, almost unlike what he had seen and heard from Hermione. They approached a vast space which was unmistakably Customs. Puffer machines and baggage x-rays were widely prevalent, along with numerous guards. 'Didn't know we're going into space,' Ginny whispered when she walked past him. Harry wanted to tell her to stop, but she walked over to the nearest shortest line. Meanwhile, Harry was told by a security official to stand in line three rows left of Ginny's to 'enhance efficiency'. He had no idea what that meant in these circumstances, especially when it was so quiet at customs that you could easily stand in line where you wanted. He tried to argue, but the security official insisted that he followed his instructions. Harry decided to ignore the wink of the official, who'd continue to look at him as Harry strode past.

Harry had an odd hunch about this. He looked over his shoulder. 'Did he.. know? Know what was up. It's not possible,' he thought. Harry now understood why the number of wizards and witches that travelled by plane was at an all-time low. He cursed at himself for getting him and Ginny into this mess. While putting his belongings in the tray for the X-ray baggage, he was urgently searching Ginny in the crowd of people lining up for the puffing machines. Despite the relatively low Muggles waiting in line, it took Harry a few seconds to see a bright red-haired girl standing second in line. Harry caught Ginny's eyes. 'NO magic!' he mouthed. Ginny looked away and Harry was asked by another security official to go into the puffer machine. While being scanned, he retained his serious expression. He was cleared and left the machine. While taking his belongings, the security official who gave back his belongings spoke. 'Why the serious face, Mr. Potter?' he said. Harry was startled.

'Excuse me?' he replied. The security official looked at him with a friendly smile. He seemed to ignore his earlier question, as though it was a slip, an glitch from another dimension. 'Please continue, sir,' he said. Harry decided quickly that it wasn't the time to go in a full-length conversation. Moreover, he was forced away from the security official by other passengers, glaring at Harry for preventing them to take their belongings.

He made his way out and hastily turned his back to the left, seeing if Ginny had already passed by – he didn't expect so. She always had a way of making easy circumstances complex, like arguing – Harry let out a quick smile – but he was wary with what she did when she was in circumstances like this, especially when she was alone. In his mind, Harry had already prepared himself for a deep inquiry by both the Muggle police and the Ministry of Magic, and possibly one or two court hearings.

None of this prove to be needed. To Harry's delight, but most of all his amazement, Ginny followed his track shortly after him, staring at him intensively. Did he see a curve at the edges of her lips? Harry blinked twice. Was she smiling?

Ginny approached him and gave him a sudden quick hug. Harry's face had confusion written all over it. 'You'll never believe what happened,' Ginny said. Harry regained his concerned expression, but Ginny noticed something in his confusion. 'Did it happen to you, too?'

'What?' Harry replied, slowly nodding Ginny in the direction of the gates. Ginny stopped, and put her mouth near his right ear. 'The woman told me her sons adore me! She thinks I'm the World's best Chaser..' she whispered. Harry was awestruck. 'Chaser?' he blurted. Ginny hit him. 'Stop speaking so loud,' she said, although her voice too was louder than a sentence before. 'Sorry,' Harry whispered back. 'I just don't understand.'

Ginny's face expressed a wholehearted amusement. 'Don't you get it?' replied. 'There's witches and wizards working at airports.' Harry shook his head. 'Not possible, Gin,' he said. Her eyes became wide. 'I'm not making this up! She asked for my autograph!'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Funny.' Ginny grunted. 'But I'd have to admit something odd happened to me, too.' Ginny gave him a playful punch. 'I knew it! What was it?' Her eyes sparkled pure curiosity.

'A security official asked why I looked so serious,' he said. 'Calling me __Mr. Potter__ _._ ' Ginny gasped her mouth. 'It's Hermione!' she said, while trying to retain her amusement. Harry smiled. 'She thought about everything. The official who directed me to my line also stared me after.'

Harry shot a look at Ginny's purse. 'Still got your wand?' Ginny nodded. 'Of course, _Mr. Potter_.' He couldn't redeem a laugh. Suddenly, a female voice formally spoke in the hall. _ _'Last call for flight number RKR698__ _ _to Auckland to board at gate 17. I repeat-'__ 'Merlin's Beard, that's us,' Harry said. He turned towards Ginny. 'I know Ginny Weasley can stun, but can she also make it to gate 17 with a run?' He smiled and both sped off towards the gate; Harry was in pursuit.

Ginny smiled at Harry. They'd just picked up their luggage from the conveyor belt and were walking towards the exit. Ginny's passport proved to be confusing for the New Zealand custom officer, but Ginny had succeeded passage in just ensuring that it was the newest format. The custom officer simply frowned and gave it back to her. She was delighted that the journey had gone smoothly so far; Harry, on his turn, thought they'd just been rather lucky to be on good terms with a witch like Hermione Jean Granger.

As they made their way to the exit, Ginny voiced that she needed to use the loo. Harry held guard for the entrance to the toilets, their luggage in both hands. He put it down on the floor and kneeled to tie his shoelace. A muffed noise came from the right next to him. Harry ignored it, tied his shoe and stood up. The sound didn't decrease. In contrary, it increased. Cursing, he glanced to his right. The sound was coming from Ginny's suitcase. He kneeled down to open it and tied to trace the source of the sound.

'Ruffling through my stuff, aren't we?' said a female voice from behind. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Ginny. 'I didn't know you wanted to see my dress so much.' 'I.. don't.. want to.. see.. your.. dress,' Harry pained as he searches for the sound. It was still increasing, almost a high-pitch. 'What's the sound?' Ginny says. 'Trying to find … that out.' Harry's hand was deep in the suitcase. He ruffled with his hand, trying to search for a small, light object. He'd realised it was Ginny's Mirrorphone, hidden somewhere deep down. Ginny had forgotten her wand, but her Mirrorphone was hidden rightfully. The people around them started to notice them, as the sound was now hearable for people standing quite some few metres away.

'It's in a secret compartment,' Ginny whispered as she kneeled beside Harry. She checked if anybody looked at her, waved her wand and put it in front of the slightly opened suitcase. 'Accio Mirrorphone.' Bystanders walked away, as if they had noticed the sound wasn't there anymore.

'Are you crazy?' hissed Harry. 'Don't worry, I've casted a Muffliato charm,' spoke Ginny nonchalantly. She put her wand back in her purse. Nobody had seen her.

Harry got up and closed the suitcase. The sound had become noticeably loud and it spoke Ginny's name. They both recognised the sound. Ginny held the Mirrorphone hidden in her hand. Harry was thankful that it didn't differ much in design with current Muggle smartphones.

'Hermione?' Ginny began.

'Hello Ginny. How was the journey?'

'Just landed.'

'Good,' Hermione replied. 'Put your wand in your luggage next time.' She sounded as Ginny had woken her up.

Ginny stared at Harry. He smiled and raised his shoulders.

'H-how do you know?' said Ginny, making no effort to hide her amazement.

'I didn't write those notes in my office for nothing.'

'Your amazing, Hermione. But honestly, it's quite confusing being approached by a fan while going through a security check at a big Muggle airport.'

Hermione grunted. 'I told Dawesby to not do anything crazy.'

'Dawesby?' Harry chimed in.

'Hello Harry, glad to see you've made a successful flight, too,' said a sarcastic voice. 'Dawesby was there, just as Pearce and Blackburn, all employees of the Ministry – Muggle Liaision Office. Have you met Hogan yet in Auckland?'

'Who?' Ginny said.

'Hogan. Ryan Hogan. He's supposed to bring you to your destination, Ginny.'

'We haven't seen him yet. Where is he?'

'Should be waving a sheet of paper with a name on it somewhere,' Hermione replied. 'You no doubt get recognised, so it just says "Potter".'

Harry and Ginny smiled. 'Thanks, Hermione, we owe you a dinner at Rodolfo's.'

'Twice,' said the voice on the other side.

Harry nodded. 'Alright, then.'

'Alright. Bye Harry and Ginny. Good luck at the awards! I'm sure you'll win.' Hermione ended her call.

Harry and Ginny packed their stuff and started searching the arrival hall for a man with a paper with 'Potter' on it. Harry was checking the exits for Hogan when he saw a blonde-haired man hastily approaching from one of the exits. He was waving with the name and gesturing to come outside. Harry alerted Ginny and they started to approach him.

'Mr Potter, Ms Potter,' he nodded. 'Ryan Hogan, Muggle Liaision Office, New Zealand.' 'Hello, Mr Hogan,' they both replied as they shook hands. A swift silence followed. 'Shall we go, then?' Hogan said as he gestured them to walk. 'I'm sure you both know how to use the Floo network.'

'Isn't it affected by the Portkey outfall?' Ginny prompted. 'No, oh no,' said Hogan. Ours is fine, we cleared the side-effects out an hour ago. Just in time for everyone to attend the awards!'

Harry smiled. 'Indeed.' Hogan was walking happily besides them. 'We couldn't have done it without the British, though. Excuse me,' he said as he walked into a near building and approached the receptionist.

Harry and Ginny slowly followed Hogan. Ginny put an arm around Harry and gave him a delighted look. 'You're right. Hermione has thought about everything.'

 ** **END****


End file.
